Little China Girl
by Skymouth
Summary: The sequel to You Made Me Beautiful the Sequel! It’s Jade’s 21st birthday and she makes a special wish using a magic stone, but things don’t turn out exactly the way she planned, as usual. Not for kiddies! JadeFinn lemon!


Little China Girl  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: The sequel to You Made Me Beautiful the Sequel! It's Jade's 21st birthday and she makes a special wish using a magic stone, but things don't turn out exactly the way she planned, as usual. Not for kiddies! Jade/Finn lemon!  
  
(Author's Note: I know, I know, a sequel to a sequel is a bit redundant, but I couldn't resist seeing what would happen if Jade and Finn really DID get together! Chaos, as one could only expect! Heh, and yeah, I was having trouble coming up with a title to this, didn't want to call it the sequel's sequel, then I heard David Bowie's 'Little China Girl' on the radio the other day and Jade immediately popped into my head and I thought, Bingo! Well for all those who wanted to see those two do the horizontal boogie, enjoy! One of the very few het parings I've ever written.)  
  
Finn had tried. He really did. But Shendu had made it clear he was no longer welcome in San Francisco. It'd been a year since the whole Zephyr incident and he felt compelled to leave the city. He was reluctant. He'd lost everything after leaving the Dark Hand. All he had left was Jade and Mercury--- his son. He didn't want to leave them, but he knew he couldn't stay. Upon the Dark Hand's last visit, it'd been made clear that his life would pretty much become forfeit if he continued there. He didn't know how to break the news to Jade. She'd become so clingy lately. It was kinda nice. While she no longer tried to make any moves on him, it was clear that she still felt the same towards him as she had a year ago. He knew if she was older, he'd not be holding himself back. It just wasn't fair, he thought for the millionth time. He finally found someone worthy who was absolutely crazy about him and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
It hadn't taken Finn long to pack. He was able to throw everything into his cheap-o Honda hatchback. He was going to stopover at Uncle's Rare Find's shop before he left town to LA. He didn't want to say goodbye to Jade. God, he loved her. If only--- he sighed and pulled up to a halt next to the old man's shop.  
  
He stayed there in his car, trying to figure out how to break the news to her. He was pretty sure Chan would shed no tears upon his announcement. While Chan tolerated him, he was fairly certain that his friendship vexed Jade's guardian. He supposed he couldn't blame his old enemy for that. After all, Jackie had been trying for years to get her to find friends her own age, and yet, she continued to accumulate friends half or more her senior. Finn wasn't sure if Chan could read into Jade's movements and covert glances she'd throw the Irishman's way. Or the way she was always hugging him or sitting in his lap. Jackie sometimes appeared clueless when it came to reading into flirting. Finn had observed over the past year Chan's seemingly oblivious nature when it came to Viper's actions towards the man. Finn had never seen anyone so clueless as Chan and supposed it was a good thing Viper seemed to enjoy a challenge or else she'd probably had gone mental by now with the effort to get Chan's attention. So it was safe to imagine that Chan had no idea what was going on between his headstrong niece and himself--- thank God!  
  
Twenty minutes he stayed there, trying to gather up his courage; stalling. Finn shook his head then made his move.  
  
Jade pounced him almost as soon as he walked into the shop. She'd become a familiar weight in his arms. Clinging to his neck, she rattled on about herself and about Mercury. She'd also found out about a couple of his other children. One had been sold to a handler in New York who intended to train one of his daughters to take part in the Westminister Dog Show circuit. Another had been selected to be a drug-sniffing dog for the boarder patrol. Finn had smirked at the thought of one of his own being enrolled in law enforcement. If they'd only known!  
  
"Jade, I have something I gotta tell you. It isn't easy for me kid." Finn began with a sigh.  
  
"Come on, Finn. You know you can tell me anything!" She squeezed him, still in his arms.  
  
"It's not that. It's--- dude, this really sucks. I have to leave."  
  
"But you just got here!" Jade protested.  
  
Finn shook his head. "No, Jade. I have to leave San Francisco. For good or else I'm a dead man."  
  
Jade blinked in surprise, "You can't! You can't leave me!"  
  
"You think I want to? I have no choice! Shendu made it clear that I'm not welcome here."  
  
"Just because you left the Dark Hand? The jerk!" Jade cried out in frustration. "When are you leaving?" She bit her lip.  
  
"Today. I was on my way out, but I had to see you before I left to tell you."  
  
Jade felt the tears come and let them escape. Finn saw and he sighed heavily and hugged her close. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't leave me." She whispered and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"I have to. Dude, I don't want to. You know that, right?"  
  
She nodded and felt a sob burst from her. Finn held her for a little longer then set her down. He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was feeling rather choked up as well. It hurt him to do this to her.  
  
"How will I contact you? Where are you going?" Jade wanted to know.  
  
"LA. Don't worry. I'll not forget about you."  
  
"You better not!" She said fiercely and watched him turn and leave her. After hearing the sound of his car drive off into the distance, she ran up to her room, threw herself on her bed and cried.  
  
Nine long years had gone by. Jade had managed to put more effort into her schooling as she'd gotten older and graduated near the top of her class. She had plans on going to UCLA, in order to be close to Finn. After all that time, he was still first and foremost in her heart. If anything, the years made her feelings for him grow stronger and she pined after him. She could count the number of times Finn had contacted her with two hands during that long, depressing time. He was struggling in LA, she knew. Even though it was more expensive to live in San Francisco, it had been Finn's home turf and he knew how to manage there, LA was a different story all together.  
  
Jade hadn't gone straight to college after graduating because Jackie had actually commissioned her help for his archeology digs. She had been too excited at having been actually asked to come along to say no to him and before she knew it, her twenty-first birthday was coming up and she still hadn't turned in the application to UCLA.  
  
They had just returned from an expedition in Ireland (which had only made the absence of Finn that much worse for Jade, though she never let on to Jackie about it) the day before her birthday.  
  
"Jade, anything special you want for your birthday?" Jackie had asked her.  
  
She had to catch herself from blurting out "Finn." She put on a false grin and shrugged, "Tuition for college?"  
  
That had pleased Jackie to no end. She'd never voiced her plans to her uncle before this. "You want to go to college? That's wonderful, Jade! Do you have any in mind?" Never in Jackie's wildest dreams had he imagined that she had wanted to get higher education. He was too excited about that to even bother asking her what she wanted to major in.  
  
"UCLA." Heck, she'd even go for Santa Monica Community College if only to be with Finn, but there was no way in Hell she'd tell Jackie that.  
  
"Tell you what, you get accepted, and I will see that your first year including housing is covered. Deal?"  
  
Jade nodded happily, "Deal!"  
  
The day of her birthday saw no happiness for Jade. She knew the usual people were going to be there, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, sometimes even Kepler attended her birthday celebrations if he could be pulled away from one of his latest experiments for long enough. She loved them all, don't get her wrong; but the person she wanted to see most she knew would not be there. She knew Jackie didn't miss Finn. Even though her uncle had tolerated Finn's presence, she knew he still didn't like the Irishman. After all, he'd been an ex-con and even though Finn had stayed true to his word about making an honest living, Jackie could never fully relax in Finn's presence. Uncle made it clear he didn't like Finn and didn't bother hiding that fact. Tohru still ignored the man, his scowl was the only thing that made it clear he had been aware that Finn was around. When Finn had been at the shop at the same time as Captain Black, Jade knew the director of Section 13 just itched to slap cuffs on Finn and send the Irishman to jail, but he didn't. Jade knew that Finn was well aware of all this animosity towards him and yet he had still come to suffer through it all just to see her. That had warmed her heart until it felt like it'd catch fire at the time. And now he wasn't there and she knew none of the men at her party cared that Finn was not present and she felt that familiar frustrated anger swell in her breast.  
  
Please let Finn call her today, she thought to herself hopelessly. She yearned to hear his voice. It'd been six months since she'd last heard from him. Please call, Finn! She stared at the phone in futility.  
  
Bless her uncles, for they tried their best and she did her best to fool them by letting them think nothing was wrong. Of course, they had no idea in the first place, because she never let on that anything WAS wrong for those ten long years. How could she tell them? How could she tell them she pined after a man that was an ex-con, an ex-dog, AND to add extra disaster to that mix, was quite a few over her senior? And more then just by ten years, she figured maybe even nearing twenty. He never DID tell her his exact age. And she often wondered why that was. Was it to still her pain in knowing that they'd never have a chance if she had no idea just how wide a bridge that age gap was? Or did he just not want to be reminded just how old he was and if he had been born just a little bit later--- but she realized she was just making excuses and she should be paying attention to her uncles and Captain Black and Tohru. But it was hard!  
  
Late in the evening, Jade gathered up her presents and took them into her room after the festivities had ended. She'd gotten lots of things that should have thrilled her. Like a new set of digging tools for Jackie's archeology expeditions, some clothes, a silk kimono from China that had all the twelve animals from the Chinese zodiac embroidered on it, a new leather collar for Mercury (however, she swore he'd always wear Finn's old collar, no matter how often Uncle complained of how old and smelly and ratty looking the thing now was), and a few other odds and ends. But the thing that caught her interest the most was something Jackie had given her. It had been a rune stone he'd found in Ireland during their last dig. It had been found at a site that was similar most believed in function to Stonehenge yet predated it by centuries. He was shaky with the translation of it, because it predated many of the oldest translated runework, but he suggested it brought health, vitality, and even possibly was used to grant wishes for the unlucky.  
  
Well, Jade was never one to waist an opportunity. She grabbed a particular book from Uncle's library relating to Celtic magic and the stone and began an incantation that was to bring Finn to her. She had to see him again. Ten years was too long! She cursed silently to herself that she had no idea what he looked like now, which would hinder the physical imaging she needed for part of the spell. Oh well, it couldn't be helped, she thought as she continued the spell. So for her visual reference, she recalled how he looked the last she saw him. Besides, she imagined it had to be the thought that counted. She'd never concentrated so intensely before, not even for her high school finals.  
  
Satisfied that the spell was completed to the letter, she sat on her bed to wait.  
  
And wait.  
  
And wait.  
  
The knock on her door jerked her awake. Jade mumbled, feeling annoyed and rubbed her eyes. What time was it? She glanced at her clock. Five in the morning? She felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. She was so certain she did everything right! She'd done everything like the book said! She stifled a sob and then remembered someone was at her door. Probably Jackie. He was always catching red eye special flights on very short notices. He usually let Uncle or Tohru let her know where'd he'd gone unless he wanted her to come with him. She was used to these jaunts by now and stumbled about in the dark to get to her light switch.  
  
"Okay, Jackie, lemme get packed." She muttered to the door and she went through the motions of a quick pack job. She was still dressed in her clothes from the day before and shrugged. She didn't have time to change into something else. Jackie'll wonder why she fell asleep in her clothes. Well, let him wonder, she thought crassly, her mind was too sleep muddled to care. The knock sounded again, brusquer this time. "Hold your horses. I just woke up! Maybe I should just leave a suitcase already packed, Mr. Impatient!" She growled. Maybe she should take her own advice, she thought again. Having a bag already packed would be a time saver and leave her with that much fewer barked shins from stumbling around in the dark.  
  
Okay, that should be it. She learned to live with just the barest essentials on these ventures. She was the queen of packing light by now. With her suitcase in tow, she hurried to the door and swung it open.  
  
"Leave a suitcase packed for what?"  
  
She stopped short and dropped the case. My God, she thought. "FINN!"  
  
He smirked. "Hey. You have turned into quite the babe, if I may say so, kid." Being a thief had it's bonus days, like being able to break and enter without making any noise or leaving traces.  
  
She stared at him in shock. He looked exactly like she remembered him from ten years ago. Thinking she might still be asleep somehow, she touched him with a shaking hand. He grabbed her hand into his. "You're really here!" Her mind rejoiced! The spell had worked after all! But why had it taken so long? She drug him into her room and shut the door.  
  
"I was going about my usual day, when I glanced in the mirror before going to bed last night and noticed --- a newer me." His brows knitted, "No more widow's peaks, receding hairline, gray, and, well, dude, just more wrinkles then I'd like to count--- whoosh, gone. Like the Bee Gee's career. The best LA plastic surgeon would give up his whole credit line for such perfect results. And you know what? Not only do I look like I did ten years ago--- but I FEEL ten years younger too." He cast a suspicious glance her way and she had the grace to look half-way guilty. "The only time I had to deal with magic crap was between either the Dark Hand or the Chan's, and I say to myself, why would the Dark Hand want to do me a favor by making me younger? And so that led me to the other option, and knowing how you work, I KNEW this had you written all over it. Took me all friggen night to drive here."  
  
Well, that explained why it took so long. The spell was working, just had to cope with Finn's means of travel. "Are--- are you mad?"  
  
He exhaled gustily, "Hell, no! Just, well, when the fountain of youth suddenly raises its head, it's a bit disconcerting."  
  
"I'm sorry." She hung her head, "I--- I just had to see you. It's been so long. I know there's a call for your head, but it was my birthday, I guess I was feeling a little selfish."  
  
"Hey, kid." He raised her chin up with his the power of his forefinger. She stared into his beautiful green eyes. "I'm not mad. Just wanted to know what the Hell was happening to me. And--- I wanted to see you too. Just let excuses and my fear keep in the way and well, I was stupid. I shouldn't let the Dark Hand control me anymore." He paused, glad to see her sadness melt away. "Just a question though. How'd you do this?"  
  
She broke away from him and retrieved her stone and the book. He studied the stone and glanced at the cover of the book. "I didn't know what you looked like now, so I just visualized you as I last saw you. I guess the spell worked--- literally."  
  
He tossed the stone up once in the air and caught it. "The little miracle worker." He handed them both back to her. "So, your birthday, huh? Happy belated, many times over." He sighed, knowing just how many he'd missed and wishing he'd been present at each one. Damn the Dark Hand for stealing away his one bright spot in life! "Anything in particular you want for a present?"  
  
A wicked glint flashed in Jade's eye. She knew the perfect present he had that she'd always wanted. Jade grabbed him by the neck and drew him down to her for her first kiss.  
  
"Score!" Finn muttered blissfully into her mouth.  
  
Their lips locked and she closed her eyes, sighing happily. She'd so waited for this moment for ten agonizing years! He held her tightly to him so that she was aware of the bulge between his legs that was pressed up against her groin. She pressed into him below and he grunted into her mouth and pulled her in tighter, smothering her in a volley of hungry kisses. She felt his arms slide down her back and slip in between her jeans and panties and felt his cool hands grip her buttocks. The action pressed her even closer to him, grinding her groin into his so that it was almost painful. But the feel of his bulge so close enflamed her and made her heart beat all that much faster. Her tongue was invited into his hot mouth and she nervously accepted. She'd never kissed anyone before, never been this close to a man before. She'd purposefully withheld herself, waiting for this one moment, waiting for Finn to have the honors.  
  
Finn was aware of her inexperience after the first few moments of kissing her. He wondered just how inexperienced she was. He had been amazed. He'd figured that someone as hot as she could have easily found a boyfriend by now. He tried to tone it down so as not to scare her, but it was difficult. He'd waited so long for this! And now, in this newer, younger self, he felt like he had in the old days and knew he could go on all night like he had in the past. It was amazing what getting ten years back could do for a person. He knew that if he had stayed the way he looked and felt that he'd probably not have the energy to do Jade any justice. Now--- oh man, life was good!  
  
He grunted as he felt Jade's hand snake around his front and cup his bulge beneath his white slacks. Suddenly it felt as if a switch had turned the heater on beneath the material. She could feel it radiating from him and she began to gently knead it.  
  
Finn broke off the kiss, trying to catch his breath as his heart raced at her touch. He was fully aroused and the heat in his pants reached his eyes as he stared down at her, feeling very gratified that she still wanted him. She was staring back at him as she messaged that bulge. She loved the way he was looking at her. He was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him in the world. She gave his bulge one final squeeze then wrapped both arms around his neck and then her legs around his hips. His hands still were in her jeans and he supported her new position as they continued to kiss.  
  
He wanted to see how far she was willing to go. He needed to see. Finn slowly carried her over to her bed and deposited her on it, then slowly crawled over on all fours until they were nose to nose. Hesitating, he slowly lowered himself on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. Her arms were still around his neck and she pulled at him. He leaned in and kissed her some more.  
  
"So." He managed to say after another round of Frenching. "Here we are."  
  
She grinned at him. "About time."  
  
"How far---?"  
  
She shook her head, "You shouldn't have to ask me that by now."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
He pressed his lips against hers once more and she responded with hungry eagerness. His hand began to slowly explore her slight body. It ran down her shoulder and arm and then back up her arm. One hand traced slowly down the front, in between her breasts and down past her belly and to the button of her lowriders, and then back up just as slowly. When his hand found itself in between her breasts again, he brushed his fingers lightly against the lower part of the small mound that was her breast. He felt Jade quiver with anticipation and he grinned as he continued kissing and touching her. His hand glided back up to her neck and then traced back down again, slowly. Down to the button again, then back up, just as slowly. His hand was back in the valley again and this time, he lightly grazed the peak of her breast through the shirt she wore with his fingertips in a teasing and very quick motion.  
  
Jade's body spasmed at the sudden pleasurable sensation. She'd never been touched before. She arched her back, in an attempt to bring that hand closer to it's target. But Finn wasn't playing her game. He continued to trace his hand down and then slowly back up her center. By the time his hand traced its merry way back in between her breasts, she thought she knew what to expect and arched herself in preparation. But Finn didn't seem to be of a mind to play fair and to her surprise, he brushed against her other nipple. Jade jerked in response, but never released Finn's mouth as they continued to kiss. Annoyed at his game, she grabbed his roving hand and guided it under her shirt and placed it squarely upon her breast. She heard him chuckle at her expense and she found a desire to smack him. So she did, right on the shoulder.  
  
Finn raised himself from her, breaking off the kiss, his hand still positioned on her breast. Jade saw he wasn't angry, just very pleased with himself.  
  
"You're making fun of me." Jade grumbled.  
  
"On the contrary." Finn replied, the heat appearing even in his voice, making it grow lower and huskier. "I plan on making you very wet."  
  
Jade blushed at his blatant remark, even though that's exactly what she had wanted. He gently squeezed her breast and then removed his hand. Jade was about to protest until she found the only reason he removed his hand was so he could take off his white jacket. He was about to unbutton his pink shirt but his hands were batted away by Jade. He took the hint and smirked as Jade worked at removing his shirt for him. He enjoyed watching her and studied her as she went through a procedure she wasn't used to. It was one thing to dress or undress yourself, an entirely different thing to do so for another. She fumbled with a few of the buttons in her haste.  
  
"Don't rip my shirt."  
  
She was careful and his shirt was tossed to the floor unharmed. Jade saw his bare chest unimpeded for the first time and inhaled. The medallion swung there, all gaudy and gold, mesmerizing her. She reached out and stroked his pecs, delighting in their feel. He was Irish, so that meant he was light on the chest hair, even though she knew that already since he usually wore his shirt several buttons undone for the sake of the medallion.  
  
"You like?" He asked her, grinning foolishly.  
  
She exhaled in a breathy sigh and leaned in and kissed his chest. "I like a LOT!"  
  
Finn hugged her close, still straddling her and she licked his neck. Then she kissed him on the lips once more. Her hand reached up to give his ear a gentle scratch. Finn grunted, still finding that very pleasing. Finn grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up and over, it too went to the floor. Then he worked on her bra, a pink, lacey thing that he thought he recognized from a Victoria's Secret catalogue. He wondered what Chan would say to the fact that his dear niece shopped there. The bra was slipped off and he slightly pushed her away from him so he could get a good view of her for the first time.  
  
She was tiny and slender, not much meat on her anywhere. She had gymnast breasts, but even though they were small, they were perky. He reached out and cupped them with both hands.  
  
Jade closed her eyes at the touch. His hands were hot and callused. Then she gasped as he ran both thumbs across her nipples. He did that three times, then her eyes flew open as she felt a hot and moist sensation envelope one of her nipples. Finn was suckling her and she panted and tried desperately to brace herself. She felt his tongue lap at her bud and she shivered in wonder. This was what she had been waiting for for so long! She threw her head back and closed her eyes as she gasped at his sensuous attack upon her breast. It didn't take him long to switch breasts. She felt his teeth graze her hard nipple and groaned. Finn's other hand squeezed and rolled the other just so it wouldn't feel left out.  
  
Then her eyes flew open again as she felt his hand rove down between her legs. He stroked her through her jeans and then released her nipples.  
  
"I think you're plenty wet." He announced with satisfaction.  
  
She gasped for breath at his touch and her legs spread with the need for him to take her.  
  
"I can't do anything with our pants on." He chided her gently. Then proceeded to unbuckle his belt. But before he slipped his pants off, he pulled out a packaged rubber from his pocket. "Never leave home without it!"  
  
Jade hadn't even thought about protection. Her senses had become so overloaded that all she could think about was Finn taking her and be-damned the consequences. She worked at removing her pants and panties and by the time she looked back up, she saw Finn's sex for the first time. She inhaled. Even his pubic hair was red. Nervous, she slowly reached for the prize and touched him. So soft! So--- erect! It bumped against his belly, almost as if it was sniffing her out. She'd seen pictures of nude men in her health class, but that was it. She'd never seen male genitalia in real life before. She trembled with nervous anticipation.  
  
Finn looked down and saw her black pubic hair. He reached down to stroke it and she trembled all the more at his touch. He found her pleasure button and fingered it. The moisture between her legs already well coated everything. She gasped again as his finger moved slickly over her. She felt him probe her hole experimentally and trembling, she widened her legs. He used his other hand to gently push her down on her bed and he raised his groin up and over hers. She wanted to writhe with the anticipation of what was coming up next. She felt his sex bump up against hers, covered in a rubber encasing. He used one of his hands to help guide his entrance. Then, in one fluid movement, he was inside her.  
  
Jade arched her back at the sensation and the sudden pain. It felt like her insides were being stretched to their breaking point and she cried out in protest, her hands convulsing against his back. She whimpered and Finn hesitated, still deep inside her.  
  
"Jade?" He asked concerned.  
  
She tried to speak, but all that could come out was, "O-o-o-o-ow!"  
  
Finn cursed. "Jade, please tell me I'm not your first."  
  
She nodded, her whole body quaking like the leaves on a tree.  
  
Finn swore again. "Of all the--- why did you wait for so long?"  
  
"I wanted YOU to be my first." She managed between throaty gasps.  
  
He shook his head. Jade was always full of surprises. He began to pull out, not wishing to cause her more pain, but she gripped him and pulled him close, making him slip back up to the hilt. She was still shivering but held him close, staring wide-eyed over his shoulder, feeling the weight of him fully upon her and the pain fully inside her.  
  
"I want this."  
  
Finn sighed, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"But, isn't the first time supposed to hurt? So if what's the difference if we do it now as opposed to someone else taking me and it hurting just as bad?"  
  
Finn hissed at the thought of someone else taking his Jade. He kissed her temple. "You sure?"  
  
She nodded, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, listen, maybe it will hurt less if you're in control."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jade wondered.  
  
"You on top."  
  
Jade considered this solution. "You wouldn't mind?"  
  
He didn't think it was wise to tell her about how he'd had kinkier conquests then by just having the woman being on top. "You want me, that's all that matters. My ego can handle you on top and calling the shots."  
  
She nodded and they rolled over, Finn staying inside her through the motion. Now she sat on top of him, him deep inside her. It didn't seem to hurt so bad with him just motionless in there. But how was she to gain any pleasure from that? She stared down at Finn, looking into his green eyes. Her trembling eased somewhat and she felt his hands caress her legs.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." He told her, staring up at that lovely young face.  
  
She took a deep breath then began to push herself up. He slid along inside her and there was a shot of new pain. She grit her teeth and lowered herself back down, then repeated despite the pain. Somehow, it was different when she was on top. How did he know it would be? Then she decided she didn't want to know. Jade moved like a piston on top of Finn. Slowly at first, then greatly daring, a little bit faster. The longer she worked at it, the less pain she experienced. It was a lot of work and she had to stop a few times to take a breather. Her hands traced down Finn's chest during those moments. She wanted to memorize his every curve. Finn took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it. She sighed pleasantly. He was so gentle with her, so thoughtful of her needs. She loved him all the more for it.  
  
Finn could feel the beginnings of an orgasm well into their love- making. He grunted.  
  
"Do you feel anything? Like a swelling inside?" He wanted to know and wondered if she even knew what an orgasm felt like.  
  
She stopped her up and down movement and concentrated on searching for what he described. Her eyes flew open again. "Yes. What--- what is it?"  
  
Finn grinned. "Dude, it's the buildup of an orgasm."  
  
Jade stared down at Finn. "But I have this urge to pee."  
  
Finn grinned wider, "That's it."  
  
"I thought that orgasms were supposed to feel wonderful." She sounded disappointed.  
  
He chuckled and stroked her legs, "Believe me, it does. I'm proud to give you your first Big O."  
  
Jade did not fully believe him but continued to work him.  
  
Ten years ago, if you'd told Finn he was going to have sex with Jade, he'd have called you crazy. It seemed like such an impossible thing. But now, here he was, plunging deep inside her. She fit him like a glove, so tight and inexperienced. After he got over the initial irritation of her having waited to have sex, he was now pleased. God, he loved her!  
  
He groaned as he felt the wave coming. He wondered how far along Jade was until she was at the breaking point. Finn knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer. It filled him and made him grit his teeth. He arched his back, uttering a guttural moan. Yet trying to stifle the sound.  
  
"Finn?" Jade asked with concern.  
  
"I-I'm coming!" He exhaled.  
  
"Wait for me!" Jade protested having felt the peculiar build up grow, but not sure when it would burst.  
  
"S-s-sory, Jade!" Finn groaned through clamped teeth. He moaned long and low, arching his back in response to the orgasm. He twitched and jerked with the force of it. Jade hesitated, feeling disappointed. Was that it then? She began to pull out but Finn stopped her. "Not until you come too." He commanded.  
  
Jade managed to smile and traced her hand down a very sweaty Irishman's chest. "Okay."  
  
She continued over him. It felt like it had been forever before she felt her own dam burst and overflow. She cried out at the unexpected pleasure of it and convulsed as she squeezed all her juice out onto Finn. Panting and sweaty from the exercise, she flopped down on top of Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her shoulders. They kissed feverishly.  
  
Jade's door flew open, a concerned Jackie stepped through, "Jade, I heard you scream, are you alri—"He stopped and stared.  
  
Jade and Finn froze, lips locked, Finn's member still deep inside Jade. They turned to look upon the intruder.  
  
"Jade!" Jackie's jaw dropped. They were on top of the covers so Jackie could see everything. It was very clear just what had happened though he had trouble wrapping his brain around it. "Finn!" He growled, feeling righteous anger flood through him.  
  
"Jackie!" Jade raised her hand up to her uncle in a useless attempt to hold him at bay.  
  
Finn sheepishly mumbled. "Um, hi there, Chan. Long time no see."  
  
Jackie bared his teeth and quickly closed the distance. "Get off of her!"  
  
"Jackie, don't! I'm not a kid anymore!" Jade tried to pry Jackie off of Finn. But Jackie brushed her aside and yanked a very naked and slippery Finn off the bed. Jackie tossed him to the ground. "Jackie-e-e-e- e!"  
  
Chan may have experience on his side, but now Finn had age on his and was able to dodge the roundabout swing the irate Chinese man threw at him.  
  
"Get out of Jade's room!" Jackie shouted.  
  
Jade covered herself with a blanket, stunned at the intrusion.  
  
"Chan! Will you hang on a minute?" Finn protested, trying to make his case, but was made busy by dodging Chan's kicks and punches at his very nude person. He was pretty sure Chan didn't care why he was in Jade's room, anyway, only that he WAS in her room.  
  
"Jackie! Stop it! I love him!" Jade shouted, then clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
That made Chan stop in mid right hook. He glanced over his shoulder at his niece who was kneeling on her bed, her blanket drawn around her loosely. "No you don't, Jade." He denied. "I don't know how this con tricked you into doing--- what you just--- did with him, but--- "  
  
Jade exploded, "NOT a trick! I love him! Always had! For ten years!"  
  
"You were a kid! He was--- IS a criminal!" Jackie tried to tell her. She had to listen to sense this one time, he hoped. "Jade, at that age, children often confuse friendship with love. It wasn't love, not real love."  
  
She shook her head fiercely as Finn took cover, "No. I knew what it was, even back then. And he isn't a criminal anymore, Jackie! And he didn't trick me! In fact, before he left, I tried to make a move on him," Jackie closed his eyes, not wanting to hear any of it, "Finn was the one who wouldn't allow anything sexual between us. You have to believe me!"  
  
"Why should I? After all the little devious things you've done, all the little white lies? You have tricked me more times then I can count." Jackie said, upset. He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd hoped he could trust her. Gone out of his way to give her all the second chances he could afford, and some he couldn't even afford. She was always testing the waters, always seeing how far she could take things. "Jade---"  
  
The door opened again and in stepped Uncle and Torhu, having heard the commotion. They both halted at the entrance, taking in the scene and Jade cringed and wanted to hide herself away from the embarrassment. Just what the situation needed! She cursed silently to herself. Poor Finn was definitely at a disadvantage. He was still buck-naked and now that he took notice of the new spectators to their foray, she could tell he figured he was a dead man. Nothing looked quite so pathetic as a cowering nude ex-con surrounded by his enemies.  
  
"Finn was just leaving, Uncle." Jackie told the old man.  
  
Finn wildly looked to Jade for help, but Jade was transfixed on her bed. She didn't know if she could move if she wanted to. Besides, she knew if she did, she'd flash everything to everyone in the room.  
  
"No he isn't!" Jade rebutted, unable to move, but certainly able to talk.  
  
"Yes--- he IS!" Jackie slitted his eyes and almost growled at her.  
  
Uncle had a pretty clear idea what he had walked into. Nude Finn. Nude Jade. Angry Jackie. He was no one's fool. "Jacki-e-e-e," Uncle began and took another look at Finn who was doing his best to not only defend himself, but cover his groin as well--- a challenge, "Come downstairs."  
  
"Uncle, maybe you don't understand what's happening, but I found Jade and Finn---"Jackie said hotly but was interrupted by an irritated old man.  
  
"Arguing with Uncl-l-l-l-le?!? I KNOW what they were doing! You will come downstairs, Jackie, now!"  
  
"But, Uncle!" Jackie gestured in Finn's direction.  
  
"Fix me some tea, Jackie." Uncle turned and left.  
  
Tohru stood there uncertainly, not sure whether or not to follow Uncle or stay and help Jackie eject Finn from Jade's room.  
  
"Tohr-U-U-U-U!" Uncle yelled from down the hall settling his predicament. Tohru obediently left the room, but not without a scowl thrown Finn's way.  
  
It was clear Jackie didn't want to leave, but when Uncle ordered, you obeyed. Jackie eased out of Jade's room, his eyes never leaving Finn. "Get dressed, Jade." Jackie said before he left to go downstairs and get Uncle's tea. He had a feeling Uncle wanted more then just tea. It was Uncle's way. Finn scurried over to Jade's bedside once everyone had left.  
  
"I thought I was dead for sure." Finn exhaled.  
  
Jade caressed the side of his face. "Not out of this yet. I'm sorry."  
  
He began to pick up his scattered clothing and tossed Jade's her own as well as he came across it. "We better both get dressed."  
  
And they did, hurriedly.  
  
Back downstairs, Jackie brought Uncle a hot cup of tea and was about to go back upstairs to throw Finn out, but Uncle stopped him.  
  
"Jackie, where are you going?"  
  
"To throw Finn out of the shop, Uncle. He--- he and Jade, he shouldn't have done that!" Jackie told him.  
  
Uncle sipped his tea calmly, letting the hot steam waft into his nostrils and soothe him. "Why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't she?"  
  
Jackie stared at Uncle disbelieving. How could Uncle not be angry? "They just shouldn't have!"  
  
"She is an adult now, Jackie. You cannot keep her a child forever. She is blossoming into a fine, young woman and others are going to notice and there will be nothing you can do to stop that."  
  
"But Finn!" Jackie protested. "He's a criminal!"  
  
"Ex-criminal. Ai-ya-a-ah, Jackie." Uncle sighed, "They have a very close relationship, Jackie. It's only natural it would grow into something more then just friendship. They are both adults. There isn't really anything you can do."  
  
Jackie hated to admit it, but Uncle was right. They were both adults, there was nothing truthfully he could do about whom his niece chose to see. But why did it have to be Finn? Finn was so much older--- wait, it was only then when he recalled that Finn looked exactly the same as he last remembered the man from ten years ago. That was weird. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. But he had a bigger problem to worry about right then, like how he was going to handle this situation. He couldn't forbid Jade from seeing Finn. He couldn't punish her. The best he could do, he supposed, was support her. He was about to go back upstairs to talk to Jade and Finn but didn't have to, for the pair came into the room, both clearly nervous and defiantly holding hands.  
  
Jackie took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the anger he could feel swelling back into his chest at the site of those two together. He used his traditional calming technique and then when he felt he was calm enough, he stepped up to the plate.  
  
"Uncle Jackie?" Jade's voice held a world of questions she was afraid to be answered.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Jade." He turned to Finn and his voice hardened, "Finn. I was wrong. I was just--- surprised."  
  
Finn was amazed. He had to be hearing things. "So-o-o-o-o---"He wanted to know where things stood. He wanted to see Jade again. He wanted to move back to San Francisco, despite the threatening presence of the Dark Hand. Finn wasn't even sure if Shendu still was still in charge of his old unit.  
  
Finn saw the dark look in Jackie's eye and knew that while he wasn't going to get his butt kicked for sleeping with the man's niece anymore that he was still treading in dangerous waters. He knew he was going to have to watch his step around Chan. Well, that was nothing new.  
  
"If you do anything to hurt her, Finn---"Chan had no need to finish the sentence. He knew Finn was smart enough to figure that out on his own.  
  
"Never." Finn swore and Jade squeezed his hand. "I love her, Chan."  
  
Jackie sighed. This was not how he had hoped he'd start the day. He stood there, looking at Jade clutching at her lover and knew that those two would be together for maybe forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
